


Кто смотрит на звезды

by yzarga



Category: Einstein and Eddington (2008), War Horse (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>правильно подобранные слова могут утишить боль потерь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто смотрит на звезды

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно "Боевого коня": Джеймс Николс выжил

Артур привык приезжать из обсерватории домой без задержек, чем отнюдь не радовал сестру, всё уговаривающую хотя бы иногда заходить к друзьям, к коллегам, хотя бы бывать в парке.  
— Прежде ты и в теннис играл, и на речные прогулки ездил. А теперь только работа — велосипед — дом — велосипед — работа! — в сердцах говорила Уинни. — Немножечко, самую малость посмотри на мир вокруг себя. Ты, с твоей работой — смотреть на небо, не хочешь оторвать глаз от дорог, к которым привык.  
Одним теплым вечером, когда он уже было повернул на дорогу, ведущую к дому, его отвлёк веселый собачий лай, доносившийся из парка, разбитого возле колледжа. На город спускалась темнота, зажглись фонари, и вечер казался таким мирным… Артур, поколебавшись, свернул на дорожку парка. В портфеле лежал сэндвич, о котором он забыл в рабочем азарте, поэтому можно было поужинать, если найдется свободная скамейка.  
Он ехал по дорожкам и, грустно усмехаясь себе под нос, думал, что план провести вечер вне дома обречен на провал. Все скамейки были заняты: студентами, парочками, даже профессора решили выйти на прогулку и присесть в хорошей компании поговорить, поиграть в шахматы или помолчать друг с другом.  
Наконец, в дальней оконечности парка он нашел свободную скамейку, на которой и устроился. Достал из портфеля сверток с сэндвичами и приступил к ужину. Он ел и понимал, что в общем-то ничего не изменилось. Люди так же веселились и грустили, влюблялись и ссорились — вон, кто-то кому-то сердито выговаривал. Жаль, Артура отвлекала от тоски только наука, что сам он прекрасно понимал и принимал. Он запрокинул голову к небу — звезды приветливо подмигивали. Не ему. Артур будет их считать и изучать, любоваться уже слишком поздно.  
На его скамейку, выбравшись из кустов, упал высокий худой мужчина в военной форме с тростью. Достал из кармана фляжку, поболтал ею у уха, горестно вздохнул, убрал обратно. Вытащил вторую, открутил, отпил без видимого удовольствия и только потом обратил внимание на Эддингтона. Немедленно смутился и подобрался, отчего Артур заметил, что мужчина значительно младше него, лет на десять, если не больше.  
— Добрый вечер! Простите, я помешал вашему уединению. Я, — он оперся на трость и тяжело поднялся, — я сейчас же уйду.  
— Не стоит. Вы мне совсем не мешаете, и я никого не жду, — он откусил от сэндвича и начал тщательно пережевывать. Жаль, термос не захватил, не ел бы всухую.  
— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил мужчина и немного спустя предложил, понаблюдав, видимо, его мучения: — Хотите?  
Артур посмотрел на фляжку, на держащую её твердую руку. С улыбкой покачал головой:  
— Я не употребляю спиртного. Но спасибо.  
— Нет, — мужчина улыбнулся. — В этой фляжке вода. Привык на службе  
— Благодарю, — Артур принял фляжку, отпил, поставил на скамейку. Потом тщательно вытер руку носовым платком и протянул мужчине: — Артур Эддингтон.  
— Джеймс Николс, — тот с энтузиазмом пожал его руку, сильно наклонившись вперед со своего конца скамейки. — Рад с вами познакомиться, мой племянник в восторге от ваших лекций. Стыдно признать, я понял лишь половину из его рассказов, но было весьма интересно.  
Артур неопределенно пожал плечами, в замешательстве поправил очки и машинально придвинулся ближе, раз уж они вступили в беседу.  
— Весьма лестно, что мои лекции настолько нравятся студентам, что они пересказывают их далеким от астрономии людям. Вы ведь… — поняв, что был бестактен, Артур замолчал.  
— Майор в отставке, — Николс ничуть не обиделся. — Да, я далек от наук, о чем весьма сожалею. На войне я знакомился с потрясающими людьми, и где они теперь? Пусть я считал и считаю защиту страны своим долгом, но такого не должно повториться. Ужасная война. И чем больше люди узнают, тем страшнее убивают друг друга.  
Говорил он с жаром и горечью, откровенно — Артур чувствовал. Может, разговорчивости поспособствовал алкоголь — от Николса пахло крепким спиртным, хотя смотрел он твердо и двигался без расхлябанности.  
— Я потерял друга, — тихо признался Артур, чувствуя, что будет понят. — Самого дорогого друга.  
— Соболезную вашей утрате, — сказал Николс и замолчал. Потом добавил неловко: — Приехал к Джереми, думал, до ночи будем общаться, но… не хочу ему всё рассказывать. Он считает, что я герой.   
— Вы же так не считаете?  
— Нет, — Николс грустно улыбнулся. — Два года его не видел, столько писем слали друг другу. А я сбежал. И напился. Глупо, я почти не пьянею.  
По жгучей тоске в прозрачных глазах Артур понял, что Николс, ко всему прочему, относится к той несчастной категории людей, которые не только не забываются спиртным, но ещё и глубже погрязают в переживаниях.  
— Завтра вернетесь, встретите своего племянника после лекций и пообщаетесь, — сказал он утешающе. — И не казните себя. Вы защищали страну, вы — настоящий герой, как и все те, кого мы потеряли. Это я здесь…  
Артур скрипнул зубами. Противоречие веры и понимания долга разрывало его не первый год. А Николс как-то криво дернул губами, повернулся к нему всем корпусом и с жаром заговорил:  
— Зачем бы мы воевали, если бы не было вас, людей, живущих миром? Знаете, мистер Оскар Уайльд писал: “Все мы сидим в сточной канаве, но некоторые из нас смотрят на звезды”. Счастье, что есть те, кто смотрит в небо, как вы.   
Вместо ответа Артур посмотрел в небо. Улыбнулся. То ли горячность этого человека, то ли обстановка так подействовала, но на звезды получилось смотреть без горечи. Совсем-совсем. Робко, как росток сквозь вулканический пепел, пробивалось любование — то самое, которое с детства вело его к тому, кем он стал.  
— Майор…  
— Николс, — твердо прервал тот. — А лучше — Джеймс, прошу вас.  
— Джеймс, — рассмеявшись, повторил Артур, — если вам негде остановиться, добро пожаловать к нам с сестрой. Мы рады гостям, пусть и они редко балуют нас своим присутствием.  
Николс, который, похоже, был как раз обременен названной проблемой, замялся.  
— Мистер Эддингтон… Это крайне невежливо с моей стороны — навязываться в первый же вечер знакомства.  
— Вы полагаете? Тогда зовите меня Артуром и идемте! Познакомлю вас с сестрой, она обожает кормить всех, кто ей кажется худым, а вы — непременно попадете в сей скорбный список.  
Артур завернул остатки сэндвича, встал и принялся отцеплять от веток куста велосипедный руль, а затем и колеса. Николс, очевидно смущающийся своей медлительности, дохромал до него.  
— Ваша прелестная сестра будет счастлива пьяному хромому военному, — проговорил он, извиняясь.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что она прелестная? — Артур на корточках выпутывал ветки из цепи. — Впрочем, вы правы, Уинни чудесная.  
— Я видел её брата, могу сделать элементарный вывод, — Николс бесцеремонно рванул велосипед на себя, немедленно освободив из плена куста.  
Артур выпрямился, отряхнул брюки и украдкой, непонимающе посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот как ни в чем ни бывало подождал, пока он развернет велосипед, и пошел рядом.  
— Джереми упоминал некую теорию относительности — да, кажется, так он её называл, — которую вы помогли доказать. Если вам не скучно, расскажете?  
Он спрашивал с таким искренним любопытством, что Артуру ничего не оставалось, как на ходу изобретать простое и понятное объяснение великой теории Эйнштейна. В конце концов, наука должна служить людям, какой же он будет ученый, если не сможет объяснить?


End file.
